Trois (I, Both, Us!)
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ia hanya dapat terus berharap menjadi bunga sakura yang akan mekar sepanjang tahun, agar tetap terlihat indah diantara si populer dan sang idola. Juga, menjadi si langit yang selalu berharap akan dapat merengkuh matahari dan hujan secara bersamaan. Meski ia tahu––itu mustahil/AU/Team 7 purely friendship/My first fanfiction RnR?


**Trois (I, Both, Us!)**

**Disclaimer: All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine.**

**LastMelodya present**

**Warning: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC, Purely Friendship Team-7, DLDR!**

**.**

_**I remember, the way you glance at me yes, I remember**_

_**I remember, when you caught the shooting star yes, I remember**_

_**I remember, all the things that we shared…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trois (I, Both, Us!): Prolog**

"Tidak, tidak. Pantai itu terlalu _mainstream_, Teme! Cuma ada air sejauh mata memandang. Cih, membosankan sepertimu!"

Kedua biner hitam sewarna obsidian itu menyipit pelan, rahangnya mengeras tanpa sadar sebelum akhirnya sebuah dengusan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Cih! Kau pikir pergi ke konser itu lebih menyenangkan? Yang ada berisik. Hn, sepertimu."

Kali ini binaran _sapphire_ yang menyipit. Memandang sang rival dengan tatapan membunuh––seolah netra biru laut itu dapat membunuh saja.

"Konser musik itu keren, dan laut itu menye-menye, Sasu-Teme!"

"Hn, hanya untuk ukuran pria tidak dewasa sepertimu, Dobe."

Grr––

Ada yang emosinya terpancing rupanya. Yang dipanggil Dobe pun berdiri, bangkit dari ranjang merah muda yang terasa begitu nyaman untuknya. Namun tak pernah merasa nyaman jika ada sang Teme di sampingnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang aku––"

"Lupakan saja."

Gerakan si _sapphire_ berhenti. Menatap rival terbaik di hadapannya yang kini meninggalkan sebuah album foto pada meja di kamar itu. Pria itu berdiri, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju pintu di sudut ruangan.

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada Sakura."

Dan––_blam_.

Pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup rapat. Meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar beraroma manis itu. Netranya kini tertuju pada album foto yang tertinggal di meja––menampilkan sebuah halaman yang terbuka bebas, menampilkan memoar tiga sosok yang memenuhi sisi halaman itu. Sebuah foto dengan tiga objek.

Yang bermata _sapphire_ berada di sisi kanan, mengecup satu-satunya perempuan yang tengah tersenyum lebar tepat di pipi. Mata _emerald_-nya berbinar cerah. Dengan kedua tangan berusaha menggapai lengan si obsidian. Sedangkan yang digapai tersenyum tipis, berada di sisi kiri sang gadis. Sebelah lengan dalam pelukan sang gadis, dan yang lainnya tersembunyi dalam kantung celananya. Ekspresinya seolah tenang––yang diyakini sang _sapphire_ bahwa sebenarnya ia juga sangat ingin berpose seperti dirinya––mengecup sang gadis. Tapi apa daya, itu bukan Teme sama sekali.

Tiga orang. Dan semuanya terasa begitu benar.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke.

…

"Bukan acara yang seperti itu maksud kami, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Oh, ya? Lalu yang seperti apa, Naruto?"

Sakura memilah butir-butir buah stroberi dengan cermat tanpa mengabaikan sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia mengambil beberapa butir kemudian menempatkannya pada sebuah piring kecil.

"Yang seperti––err, nonton konser musik atau jalan-jalan ke pantai." Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Pria itu terus mengekori Sakura yang kali ini tengah membuka kulkas, mengambil beberapa es balok dari dalam lemari pendingin itu.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu, Naruto?" tanggap sang gadis lagi, kali ini kembali melangkah ke meja dapur. Terdengar kekehan kecil dari arah seberang.

Alis Naruto terangkat, menoleh pelan kearah sumber suara kekehan dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah bersedekap seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi makan. Aura membunuh dan percikan api pun kembali terasa di sekitar ruangan dapur itu.

"Naruto, ambilkan susu karton di kulkas sebelahmu itu. dan Sasuke-_kun_, bisa tolong ambilkan aku blender di meja makan?"

Percikan api pun menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan kedua adam itu kembali pada tugasnya masing-masing––dengan gumaman singkat ala keduanya serta kikikan Sakura diantaranya.

Selalu seperti itu.

Ada yang bilang Naruto itu idiot, hiperaktif, bodoh, serta keburukan-keburukan lainnya. Juga Sasuke yang dingin, datar, tanpa ekspresi, kutu buku, dan sebaginya, dan sebagainya.

Namun, hey! Mereka tampan!

Sakura terkikik dalam hati. Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak begitu. Yeah, _that's all_. Seolah seluruh isi bumi pun tahu bagaimana sikap konyol mereka berdua itu jika sedang kambuh. Si Dobe dan si Teme. Namun Sakura tak bisa memungkiri bahwa masih banyak sikap-sikap mereka diluar sikap konyol itu. Dan sepertinya, seluruh isi dunia pun juga tahu.

Seperti, ada yang bilang mereka berdua terlalu sempurna. Entah fisik, entah psikis.

Naruto si populer.

Sasuke si idola sekolah.

Dan ia hanyalah si 'biasa-biasa' saja yang terjebak dalam lingkaran persahabatan ini. Seolah bunga sakura yang berharap akan mekar sepanjang tahun. Agar akan tetap terlihat indah diantara si populer dan sang idola.

Si langit, yang selalu berharap akan dapat merengkuh matahari dan hujan secara bersamaan.

Meski ia sangat tahu––itu mustahil.

…

Sakura ingat, semua ini dimulai sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Saat pembagian kelompok orientasi yang begitu menyiksa. Yang mengharuskan siapa pun memutuskan urat malu mereka.

Saat Sakura menjadi incaran seorang senior untung dikerjai––memilih satu orang siswa secara acak untuk ia berikan pernyataan cinta di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Entah bagaimana caranya Sakura yang akhirnya terpilih untuk melakukan itu. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang terlalu mencolok hingga sang senior merasa perlu mengerjainya. Atau karena memang ia sedang apes. Yang jelas Sakura tak mengenal siapa pun di sekolah menengah atasnya yang baru itu.

Sakura berdiri di tengah lapangan. Memendarkan _emerald_-nya takut-takut. Memandang setiap ekspresi teman-teman seangkatannya yang berbeda-beda––geli, mencemooh, kasihan, bahkan mendamba! Yang jelas ia tak tahu harus memilih siapa. Tak satu pun ia kenali, sampai akhirnya pandangannya berhenti pada satu sosok yang berdiri di sisi depan paling kanan barisan orientasi itu.

Seorang pria berambut hitam, bermata hitam, berkulit pucat––namun menawan. Ia terpaku sesaat, sampai akhirnya sebuah _nametag_ yang terpasang di bagian dada siswa itu pun seolah menjadi titik terang kebimbangannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menandas––

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku menyukaimu!"

Sorakan terdengar membaur di sekelilingnya. Seolah suaranya tadi adalah putaran bola tendang yang baru saja berhasil memasuki gawangnya. Sakura menunduk, tak berani menatap direksi di depan sana. Kekehan dan sorakan seolah terang-terangan ingin menambah rasa malunya. Ah, persetan dengan semuanya. Yang penting urusannya dengan sang senior sudah selesai.

Lalu, tanpa ia sadari, sebuah langkah mendekat.

"Aa terimakasih, err, Sakura––_chan_?"

Sang gadis mendongak, menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit tan––agak menawan.

Dan kembali terpaku.

"K-kau?" ujar Sakura saat akhirnya kembali menemukan suaranya. Bingung.

"Hehehe––" pria itu menyengir bak rubah, "Kau menyukaiku, kan? Uzumaki Naruto."

Sekejap, Sakura melesatkan pandangan pada _nametag_ di bagian dada pria pirang di hadapannya itu.

_What the_––Uzumaki Naruto?

Dan secepat kilat ia kembali memandang pria menawan di barisan depan paling kanan yang kini sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya––si Uzumaki Naruto yang asli.

Sekejap, kepalanya menjadi pening. Siapa yang siapa sebenarnya? Hingga tanpa sadar, gadis itu berteriak putus asa.

"KENAPA UZUMAKI NARUTO ADA DUA?"

Sorakan kembali terdengar riuh, membuat Sakura ingin mati di tempat saat itu juga.

Dan dua hari setelahnya, barulah Sakura mengetahui siapa yang Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya. Juga sebuah fakta, bahwa sang pria menawan saat itulah yang ternyata meminjam kemeja si pirang––Uzumaki Naruto yang asli.

Dan hari-hari menyenangkan terus bergulir antara mereka saat itu––dan sisanya hanyalah sejarah.

…

"Aku tetap ingin makan es krim seharian, oke?"

Sakura menuangkan _milkshake_ yang baru saja dibuatnya itu kedalam tiga gelas di meja makan. Mengabaikan dengusan serta decakan dua orang pria yang entah sejak kapan, telah tumbuh dewasa itu.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_, _please,_ sekali ini saja kita nonton konser, ya, ya!" Naruto meraih bahu Sakura kemudian mengguncangnya lembut––"Hentikan Naruto! Nanti tumpah!"––dan berhenti dengan cebikan bibir yang terlihat jelas. "Atau ke pantai, deh, tak apa."

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam.

Sakura tersenyum tipis menyaksikan ketiga _milkshake_-nya telah selesai sempurna. Meletakkan blender ke tempat pencuci piring sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kedua pria paling disayanginya itu.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin satu hari itu makan es krim dengan kalian. Tidak konser, tidak pantai."

Naruto kembali mendengus, Sasuke kembali mendecak. Sesaat kemudian Sakura kembali berbicara, dengan sebuah genggaman lembut yang diberikannya pada kedua pemuda dewasa itu.

"Ayolah, ini yang terakhir." Ujar Sakura menarik kedua pria itu mendekat. Melepaskan genggamannya tangannya yang dengan samar berpindah merengkuh leher keduanya. Memeluknya. "Sebelum pernikahan kalian."

Dan setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Hanya terdengar samar gerakan tangan Naruto yang perlahan merengkuh pinggang Sakura, juga gerakan Sasuke yang mengikutinya. Menciptakan sebuah lingkaran _absurd _dalam rengkuhan ketiganya. Tak ingin terlepas, namun mereka masih harus bernapas.

Sasuke yang lebih dulu berbicara. "Hn. Kita akan makan es krim seharian."

"Seminggu juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Hehehe." Tukas Naruto dalam helaan paksa.

Selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan Sakura. Diantara rengkuhan Naruto dan Sasuke.

…

Sakura pernah memikirkan tentang masa depan mereka. Saat mereka keluar dari sekolah menengah atas. Saat mereka menjadi seorang pekerja. Dan saat mereka berhasil meraih cita-cita nantinya.

Namun ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta diantaranya.

Tentang rasa yang menyergap begitu saja. Yang tak akan dapat di hindari mereka bertiga.

Bukan, ini bukan tentang _mereka_ bertiga. Namun ini tentang _kami_ bertiga.

Sakura tak pernah sekali pun memikirkan bagaimana jika pada akhirnya nanti _kami_ memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Pasangan––seseorang yang mungkin nantinya akan memiliki _relation _lebih _privat_ dibanding hubungan ini. Seseorang yang pastinya akan dinomer satukan oleh masing-masing mereka.

Ia tak pernah memikirkan perubahan-perubahan yang akan datang. Seperti jika ia sakit nanti dan––seperti biasa, Sasuke datang padanya, mengompresnya dengan handuk yang dibasahi air hangat, mengatur jadwal makan dan minum obatnya, berdecak diantara keluhan dan perhatiannya, memeluknya hingga esok Sakura mendapati pria itu tertidur di sampingnya.

Lalu, setelah Sasuke menikah nanti, apakah hal itu masih akan berjalan sama? Kalau pun iya, bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi, tiba-tiba Ino––calon istri Sasuke datang dan memukuli Sasuke dengan tuduhan tengah berselingkuh dengan Sakura.

Juga tentang Naruto, yang selalu mendatanginya saat jam makan, memeluk pinggangnya di depan kompor yang menyala, mengikik di sebelahnya saat melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah tidur Sasuke, mengecup pipinya saat ia sedang kesal dan menangis, dan menghajar para mantan pacar yang sudah berani membuat Sakura patah hati.

Lalu, jika Hinata telah menjadi istrinya nanti, apakah hal itu masih akan berjalan sama? Mungkin Hinata tidak akan memukuli Naruto seperti Ino memukuli Sasuke. Namun, yang lebih parah, kakak Hinata-lah yang sepertinya akan angkat tangan––Hyuuga Neji. Mencincang Naruto, mungkin.

Hal itu baru terpikirkan olehnya semalam. Dalam jarak yang tak lama lagi, kedua lelakinya itu akan menikah. Meninggalkannya yang bahkan baru saja putus cinta dengan seorang pemuda bernama Gaara.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dewasa. Dan Sakura baru saja menyadari itu.

Siklus mereka tentu saja bukan hanya di sekeliling persahabatan ini. Begitupun dirinya, kan?

Maka, Sakura hanya akan terus berharap,

menjadi bunga sakura yang akan mekar sepanjang tahun. Agar tetap terlihat indah diantara si populer dan sang idola.

Juga, menjadi si langit yang selalu berharap akan dapat merengkuh matahari dan hujan secara bersamaan.

Meski sekali lagi, ia sangat tahu––itu mustahil.

…

"Kalau kami sudah menikah nanti, Sakura-_chan_ jangan mau diajak pergi sama cowok asing, ya."

Sakura tersenyum

"Hn. Jangan balikan dengan Gaara atau Sasori."

Sakura tergelak.

"Aduh, Teme, kalau Sakura-_chan_ menikah nanti kita gimana, ya? Aduh, kalau suaminya galak kita pasti nggak boleh ketemu Sakura-_chan_ lagi."

Sakura menggumam dalam hati, menahan aliran air mata yang sudah siap menganak sungai. _Astaga, harusnya aku yang berpikir seperti itu saat ini_.

"Hn. Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa, sih, nikah nggak boleh bertiga?"

"Idiot."

Dan Sakura kembali menangis.

**-Fin-**

**Author's area:**

Hello, _minna_^^ ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku author baru disini. Memang, sih sudah malang melintang di FNI. Tapi, baru tergugah untuk membuat akun belum lama ini.

_I write about real fiction, absolutely_. Aku memang suka menulis cerpen dan novel. Tapi, tentu saja menulis sebuah fanfic masih merupakan hal baru untukku. _So, I need criticism and suggestion from_ author-_senpai_

_About this story_, entah kenapa aku lagi kepingin bikin _pure friendship_-nya tim 7 setelah lihat _chapter team-7 is reborn_ itu lagipula, berhubung galau menentukan antara NaruSaku atau SasuSaku, aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana, ya, kalau Sakura ternyata nggak sama dua-duanya. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya mereka mempunyai pasangan sendiri-sendiri. Dan itu semua pastinya akan berpengaruh pada persahabatan mereka.

Oh iya, aku udah niat bikin _side story_ cerita ini:3 hehe pokoknya tentang pernikahan NaruSakuSasu dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Dan juga masih tentang relation dan perasaan mereka masing-masing saat melihat para sahabatnya menikah. Yah, tapi, itu sih kalau para _reader-san_ mau dibikinin _side story_-nya, sih:3

_So_, RnR, _please_?

**LastMelodya**.


End file.
